Spotlight on The Rebels An Ever After High Fanfiction
by Lauren Jur
Summary: This is about my favorite characters of all time, the Rebels! Of course I love the Royals too but you'll see why in the story. Next, I will do the Spotlight on Royals and then I will do that story where I talk about Flynt and Flora Rider, my OCs mentioned in this story! Oh, sorry if this gets off topic but for the Pokemon genderbender, I'm working on Unova and hope it's up soon! 3


Chapter 1: Introduction and Not My Destiny

Welcome to Ever After High. This is about the Rebels, hooray! I really love the Rebels because they have great reasons not to follow the destinies set out for them. They also believe that destiny is a choice, which it is. Are you a Royal or a Rebel? Royals don't really like the Rebels at first but they get in the swing of things. My only problem is when Apple forces Raven to be something she's not...and that's evil. Apple always thinks that Raven is doing stuff evil like she's :"supposed to" but Raven is actually changing her own destiny so she'd be considered a _nice_ queen instead of an _evil _queen. The Rebels are: Raven Queen, Cedar Wood, Kitty Cheshire, Madeline "Maddie" Hatter, Poppy O'Hair, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, and Ashlynn Ella (yes, she swithced sides so that she could be with Hunter, remember that webisode?). Well, here we go. Apple is gonna be nicer...I hope. So, here's the Spotlight on Rebels. Soon, I'll be doing the Spotlight on Royals well...OK. Let's go, shall we? CUpid is also a Rebel.

The whole school looked at Raven after she had decided to not sign the book. "You're a disgrace!" everyone said. Raven's friends were the only ones who supported her. "Raven, I really hope you rethink this. My story is in serious danger without an Evil Queen!" shouted Apple. "Come on, you can still choose to be Snow White." said Raven, "I wanna be myself. Be nice. I wish to not turn out like my mother." "Well, by not signing, that was sorta like your mother." said Apple. "I don't care." said Raven, "She did it because she was evil, I did it because I am nice. End of story, Apple." "Your story is technally over because there isd no Evil Queen to give Apple poisoned apples and for her to get a kiss from her prince!" shotued Blondie. "In your dreams." said Maddie, "You know she can still choose to be Snow White without the Evil Queen. Someone can always come and want their role but I'm certain that will never happen. You can't just tell someone to be something they're not." "Well, she's the daughter of the Evil Queen." replied Duchess, "And without your destiny, you could go poof!" Raven chuckled. "I didn't go poof yet, did I?" she said, casting a spell out of anger on Duchess. "Go Raven!" cheered Apple, "You're finally getting the hang of it!" Apple was squealing with hexcitement. She couldn't believe that Raven was finally doing something within her destiny range! And...why did that make Apple happy?

Chapter 2: A Big Howl About It

"I'm sorry." Raven said, trying to apologize to Duchess. "Come on, Raven." Duchess said, "Evil Queens don't say sorry. Only nice queens say that and you're evil, right?" Raven shook her head. "I'm not evil! Stop saying that I am!" shouted Raven. Before Raven cast a spell on Duchess, Cerise came in. "Raven, calm down. What's all the huffs and puffs?" said Cerise. "I don't know. It's just everyone believes I'm evil." said Raven, "That's probably because of my destiny." Cerise looked around so no one would see and once she saw that the coast was clear, she smiled. "You're not evil, Raven. Don't make people say that. You did the right thing, you chose your own destiny. That's what matters. Destiny should be choice. And I've been waitin' to howl a long time!" Raven looked at Cerise. "Howl?" asked Raven, "But aren't you the daughter of the Little Red Riding...?" Cerise nodded. "But I've got a big bad secret that's only between you and me. You know Cedar can't keep secrets because the only thing she can tell is the truth on everything. But she's nice. My secret is that I'm also the daughter of the Big Bad Wolf." said Cerise. "You...what!?" Raven said so loud that everyone in Ever After looked at her. "Oops." Raven said, "Sorry 'bout that. Didn't..." People left after that. "What in Ever After is wrong with them, darn it!?" asked Raven. "They don't like how you rebelled your own destiny but that was brave of you, I wish I could proudly howl to the world who I am but I'm not allowed to let people know my secret. I can't even run, I've gotta hide my running from people too. Under this, er hood, I have these wolf ears, and yes, I have yellow eyes, but they know to be blue around others." saiud Cerise. "I think that you should howl to the world, now." said Raven. Cerise looked at Raven. "I'm sorry Raven but I just can't right now. I'll get in...who knows...serious trouble! So much trouble that Headmaster Grimm might have me hexpelled and no...I'd never want that. I love you guys, you're my friends and you've gotta help me. Someday I wish I could but now I just can't. Glad for you uh...concerning me but I've gotta go." She ran off. "Hey, Cerise. I think...uh...you should try out for track. I don't think that will be a big bad idea, just right?" asked Raven. Cerise looked at Raven. "I'd love to but I'm afraid I can't. Gotta go, see ya in idk...next period."

Chapter 3: The Nose "Nose" It All

Lying here and lying there...this was not Cedar at all. She was a Rebel. She was cursed to tell the truth and was happy to say it. But sometimes the truth hurts and she was afraid that the truth might hurt. But, by lying, isn't that bad? To lie? Like her father? Cedar's wooden body shook with shivers. "I can't lie." she said to herself, "If my nose grows, it's all my fault. By the way, I was cursed to tell the truth so why am I even worried that I'll lie? I don't know!" Maddie and the other Rebels surrounded Cedar. "You OK, my little wooden friend?" Maddie asked with a huge smile. "Sorta." said Cedar, "You all know that I can't tell a lie since I was cursed to tell the truth, just right?" Everyone nodded. Cedar let go a relieved sigh. Even made of wood, you could do that. "But in order to be a real girl, I have to tell the truth." "I understand." said Maddie, "But even sometimes the truth hurts, that's what you're thinking?" Cedar nodded. "How'd you know, though?" Cerise smiled. "We're all experts at this." she replied. "My, what big teeth you have." said Cedar. "Oops." said Cerise, "I forgot to tell you that I'm the daughter of the Little Red Riding Hood _and_ the Big Bad Wolf. They fell in love. Of course, Mom and Dad knew it was royally off-script but they were in love so it didn't matter. And that's why I've always gotta hide my ears and teeth. And honestly, I'm _tired _of just holding it in! I wanna let people know that I am proud and wanna howl to the world. But some _mother_ won't let me." Kitty looked at Cerise. "Both, you say?" Kitty asked, "The whole school most certainly needs to hear your side of the story." "Stop it!" said someone. It was Poppy coming through, "Don't you dare try and ruin the world as it is! Everyone at Ever After knows that you are royally big bad at keeping secrets, but royally, you gotta get control!" Kitty stopped. She put her storythrone down and smashed it on the floor. "Bye bye throne." said Kitty, "I'll buy another one. You were almost dying ever after anyway." Poppy's hair was a pretty purple with a side of her sister's beautiful golden hair. But the only thing different was that Poppy's sister, Holly, was the one who was a Royal and had her hair long. Poppy was the hair stylist and was a Rebel. She didn't get the whole thing of "letting down her hair so some prince could climb up it". Poppy shivered at the thought. _That doesn't hurt? _she thought to herself. "Hey, Cedar, how do I look today?" asked Poppy. "You look beautiful." said Cedar. Her nose really "nose" it all.

Chapter 4: The Forbidden Love

"I can't wait until the ball at Ever After!" Ashlynn squealed and looked around. "You're the daughter of Cinderella." said Apple, "Get ready to dance with your Prince Charming and leave at midnight!" Ashlynn smiled. "Hey, Apple, thanks. But, what if I wanna stay until it ends?" said Ashlynn. "It ends at like 9, right?" Apple asked, looking at Briar. The pretty daughter of the Sleeping Beauty looked at Apple. "I'm afraid so, yes. And I totally know if you're late your beautiful dress will turn into rags." said Briar. "But who in Ever After should I ask to the ball?" asked Ashlynn. "Well, you've gotta think." said Apple, "That Prince Charming is waiting for you and searching everywhere for the beautiful princess with the shoe." Ashlynn looked at Apple kindly but sadly. "Well, Hunter is better than that Prince Charming." Ashlynn finally said, "i know it's forbidden, but really, I'm a Rebel now. I'm sorry to let you down but I love Hunter so bad I have to go at risk but I'm still Cinderella." "But you can't." said Apple, "That would be royally off-script! Cinderella has an awesome destiny laid out for her! It would be royally wrong if you...oh...maybe I should be quiet." "That's alright, Apple." Ashlynn replied, "You can say whatever after you want. But I know that now my choice is clear. I can still be Cinderella and have Hunter as my Prince. Please, if you were my real friends, you wouldn't have been so stupid reacting to this scenario." She stormed off. "That was a lot." said Apple, "I'm royally worried for her." "If she wants to hurt her own destiny, then go just right ahead." said Briar. "I hear you!" shouted Ashlynn, "And going against destiny is not hurting the story!" Ashlynn went to see Hunter. "are you Ok, Ashlynn?" asked Hunter. "My friends don't royally like my descision to change sides and be with you since I love you." said Ashlynn, "I said that if they were truely my friends, they would've just been a little happy for me, even if it meant like they said, _destroying some destiny_." Hunter looked at Ashlynn. "Is there anything I can do, Ash?" asked Hunter, sweetly. "it's fine." said Ashlynn, "I just wanted to know if you could like...um...come to the school ball with me?" Hunter beamed. "Of course, Ashlynn!" he exclaimed, "Sounds ever after awesome!" Apple and Briar looked at that. They didn't know waht to say about their best friend forever after...maybe she was turning to their best friend for_never_ after.

Chapter 5: Hair Mania/ The Madness In Ever After

That day, Poppy smiled at the world. "Today, is another day styling hair." she said happily to herself. She rolled out of bed in her purple tank top and black underwear and tried to wake up Holly. Holly was still asleep in her pretty pink bed, long hair in a ponytail. "Holly, we have school today." said Poppy. "Oops." said Holly and awoke. Holly looked around. "Oh my godmother!" she cried, "We're gonna be late for class!" Poppy looked at Holly. "Don't talk like that, Holl." said Poppy, "it's all fine. We've just gotta hurry it up." Holly jumped out of bed in a beautiful pink nightgown with beautiful purple and red shorts underneath. "Good morning world." said Holly, suddenly full of energy. Both sisters got dressed and went to have breakfast. After breakfast, Poppy went into her hair salon and started styling hair until the first bell rang. Poppy was both a Royal and Rebel so she had a little bit of Royal classes, lot of in the middle classes, and a little bit of Rebel classes. Poppy loved this life. When it came to lunch, she sat with the Rebels since most of them were ever after awesome. "How's your hair business in the Tower Salon?" asked Raven, smiling. "Good." said Poppy, "How's your day going?" "Good except for people still misunderstanding that I'm not evil." said Raven, "I may be the daughter of the Evil Queen from Snow White but I don't want to poison anyone. Apple White is my stepsister and I love her dearly with all of my heart. So, I don't royally want to." Poppy looked at Raven. "I know." said Poppy, "I know a girl that is a Rebel. She's much of a tomboy and well, her name is Flora and she is the daughter of Flynn Rider. (note from the author: Flora is an OC!) She has a brother named Flynt, who my sister, according to destiny is supposed to marry." (another note from the author: Flynt is also an OC!) "is Flynt a Rebel too?" asked Raven, curiously. "Flynt Rider has nothing to do about you." said Kitty, "Just let him be mysterious. Like me." "Please, I'm just curious about the boy." said Raven. "You like him?" asked Kitty, smiling. "If you like him, I could announce to the whole Ever After." "Kitty!" shouted Raven, "I don't like him and please just tell me about him." "I will my fine feathered friend." said Maddie, pouring a cup of tea for Raven. "Thank you, Maddie." said Raven Queen, smiling. "No problem." said Maddie, "While Flynt believes in choice much like myself, he is a Royal by all means. Even though he is wanted throughout the story, well he is the prince that Holly wants to walk up her hair. There is also a daughter of Mother Gothel who acts like a mother to Holly and Poppy but is a Rebel. She's much like you, Raven. Molly doesn't want to be evil and she isn't." Holly looked around. "Molly is nice but I don't know who she is anymore since she didn't sign the book." said Holly. "Don't worry about it, Holly." said Poppy, "It's not like she's destroying the story. You can just keep on living the Rapunzel tale even when Mother Molly is around." Holly smiled. "I guess I can." said Holly, "The end is always just the beginning, as they say."

Chapter 6: Love Is In The Air

Ever since C.A. Cupid began going to Ever After High, she has filled the school with something fairy charming, love. Being the daughter of Eros, she was ready to shoot arrows and make people fall in love. When C.A. Cupid did that, she was a charm but one thing wasn't just right. She was a terrible shot and couldn't stop that about herself even how hard she practiced. She decided to put on a Mirrorcast so she could help people with love problems. If your relationship is complicated, Cupid had the charm to help. She loved helping others with love. She always believed in the best for everyone at Ever After High. With pretty long pink hair and golden wings, Chariclo was destined for a pretty heartful destiny. She knew that every fairytale had true love, so she had to help them find it. Apple White has a wonderlandiful Prince Charming as well as Ashlynn Ella. Briar did too and everyone did. Others just needed more help than others and this girl was ready to do it. She knew it would be troublesome but she loves Dexter. She always tried to hide it from Raven because Dexter hints that he likes her. "Hey Dex." said Cupid, "You look cute!" Dexter looked at Cupid. "Um...I uh...I'm flattered...but..." said Dexter. "But what?" asked Cupid, worried about if he would say something about Raven. "I like someone else. Sorry." said Dexter. "I know." said Cupid, sadly, "I've been trying so hard to give true love to everyone else, I finally found some true love for myself but I know you like Raven so go and tell her. I don't really care." Dexter looked at Cupid. "If I was with Raven, you would be upset and if i were with you, Raven would be upset." said Dexter. "Then, let's compromise." said Cupid, "K?" Dexter looked around. "I don't know about this, Cupid." he said, "It doesn't seem just right for our stories." "Come on, live a little." said Cupid, "Just relax. I'll have you on Tuesdays and Thursdays and Raven will be with you for the rest of the week." Dexter thought about it. "Raven would be jealous." said Dexter. "How do you know?" asked Cupid, "Have you asked her if she loves you?" Dexter shook his head, getting red in the face. "I would've" said Dexter, "B-but I'm j-just t-too n-nervous to tell her." Cupid smiled. "Don't worry, I'll come with you. We've got an evil queen to find!" said Cupid and took Dexter's hand. "Hello...Raven?" asked Dexter, sweating so much. "Hey, Dex." said Raven, "What's up?" "Go ahead." whispered Cupid, "You can do it." Dexter looked at C.A. Cupid and then at Raven Queen, Cupid, then Raven Queen. Back and forth, back and forth. "Is everything OK, Dexter?" asked Apple. "Sure." said Dexter, "I just came to say..." Dexter tried looking brave. "That I like Raven." Apple's jaw dropped as well as Raven's. "A Royal can't date a Rebel!" Apple exclaimed, "It's just royally off-script!" "Well, he can if he wants to." Raven answered. "Raven, you need to sign the book before you date him! This kind of thing is forbidden in Ever After! You just can't...!" Raven glared at Apple. "Yes, I can." siad Raven, "And I don't want to sign the book. I am never after going back to that day and you can't make me because I am going to write my own happily ever after whether you like it or not." Apple looked at Raven. "Sorry." she said, "I forgot." "It's fine." said Raven, "Just don't forget again." Apple realized that now was not the time to talk. "Sure." Raven said to Dexter. And Apple dropped her jaw once again.

To be continued in Spotlight on Royals...

Next Book: Spotlight on Royals

Book Ever After That- Ever After High: The Story of Rapunzel

(author's note: the story of Rapunzel is with Holly and Poppy of course and my OCs, Flynt and Flora.) 


End file.
